jazfandomcom-20200216-history
Mark Feldman
Mark Feldman (born 1955 in Chicago) is an American jazz violinist. video:John Abercrombie, Mark Feldman , Marc Johnson, Joey Baron Feldman worked in Chicago from 1973 to 1980, and in Nashville, Tennessee from 1980 to 1986. He worked in New York City and Western Europe from 1986. Feldman often works with John Zorn, Sylvie Courvoisier, John Abercrombie, The Masada String Trio, Dave Douglas, Uri Caine, and Billy Hart. He has played on recordings by Michael Brecker, Lee Konitz, Joe Lovano, and Chris Potter. At New York's Lincoln Center he played in duo with pianists Paul Bley and Muhal Richard Abrams. In 2010 Feldman Released two Recordings. "Oblivia" a duo recording of original music with pianist/composer Sylvie Courvoisier on Tzadik Records. "To Fly To Steal" with the Mark Feldman/Sylvie Courvoisier Quartet Featuring Bassist Thomas Morgan And Drummer Gerry Hemmingway on The Swiss Label Intakt. In 2006, Feldman's recording What Exit was released on ECM,which featured British Pianist John Taylor. In 1995 he released Music for Violin Alone, a collection of his Improvisations for Solo Violin, on Tzadik Records. In 2000 he released Book of Tells on Enja Records, a recording of his compositions for string quartet. In Chicago he was a member of the Civic Orchestra of Chicago and played in many bar bands in Chicago. He played on over 200 recordings in Nashville as a studio musician, was a member of the Nashville Symphony, and was a member of the touring groups of country western entertainers Loretta Lynn and Ray Price. He has played on over 100 recordings in New York City as a soloist in contemporary music and modern jazz. In 2003 he was soloist with Netherlands Radio Philharmonic Orchestra in Guss Janssen’s Violin Concerto and with the WDR Jazz Orchestra in Concerto for Violin and Jazz Orchestra by Bill Dobbins. Live video clips with the John Abercrombie Quartet and with the Masada String Trio can be viewed on the website Youtube. In September 2012, Feldman co-produced with violinist Jean-Luc Ponty, the debut album of Scott Tixier by writing the liner notes for the release on Sunnyside Records. Feldman is married to the Swiss pianist Sylvie Courvoisier. Discography *''The Chromatic Persuaders'' (Konnex, 1994) *''Music for Violin Alone'' (Tzadik Records, 1995) *''The Chromatic Persuaders'' (Timescraper, 1997) *''Music for Piano and Violin'' (Avant, 1999) *''Book of Tells'' (Enja, 2005) *''What Exit?'' (ECM, 2006) *''Secrets'' (Tzadik Records, 2009) With John Abercrombie *''Open Land'' (ECM, 1998) *''Cat 'n' Mouse'' (ECM, 2000) *''Class Trip'' (ECM, 2003) *''The Third Quartet'' (ECM, 2006) *''Wait Till You See Her'' (ECM, 2008) With Muhal Richard Abrams *''One Line, Two Views'' (New World, 1995) *''The Visibility of Thought'' (Mutable, 2001) With Dave Douglas *''Parallel Worlds'' (Soul Note, 1993) *''Five'' (Soul Note, 1996) *''Charms of the Night Sky'' (Winter & Winter, 1998) *''Convergence'' (Soul Note, 1999) *''A Thousand Evenings'' (RCA, 2000) *''El Trilogy'' (BMG, 2001) *''Witness'' (RCA, 2001) With Marc Ribot *''Soundtracks Volume 2'' (Tzadik, 2003) With Tom Varner *''The Mystery of Compassion'' (Soul Note, 1992) With John Zorn *''Kristallnacht'' (Eva, 1993) *''Bar Kokhba'' (Tzadik, 1996) *''Filmworks VI: 1996'' (Tzadik, 1997) *''Duras: Duchamp'' (Tzadik, 1997) *''The Circle Maker'' (Tzadik, 1998) *''Filmworks VIII: 1997'' (Tzadik, 1998) *''The String Quartets'' (Tzadik, 1999) *''Taboo & Exile'' (Tzadik, 1999) *''Filmworks XI: Secret Lives'' (Tzadik, 2002) *''Cobra: John Zorn's Game Pieces Volume 2'' (Tzadik, 2002) *''Filmworks XII: Three Documentaries'' (Tzadik, 2002) *''Masada Recital'' (Tzadik, 2004) with Sylvie Courvoisier *''Filmworks XVIII: The Treatment'' (Tzadik, 2006) *''50th Birthday Celebration Volume 1'' (Tzadik, 2004) with Masada String Trio *''50th Birthday Celebration Volume 11'' (Tzadik, 2005) with Bar Kokhba Sextet *''Azazel: Book of Angels Volume 2'' (Tzadik, 2005) *''Malphas: Book of Angels Volume 3'' (Tzadik, 2005) with Sylvie Courvoisier *''Lucifer: Book of Angels Volume 10'' (Tzadik, 2008) with Bar Kokhba Sextet *''Filmworks XX: Sholem Aleichem'' (Tzadik, 2008) External links * Official website * [http://www.allaboutjazz.com/php/article.php?id=26584 All About Jazz] * class=artist|id=p75485|pure_url=yes}} allmusic.com biography